The world-wide epidemic of sexually transmitted infectious disease progresses unabatedly. It is generally recognized that there is an acute shortage of scientists committed to research in venereology. Most experts in the field are convinced that new knowledge is essential if the sexually transmitted diseases are to be controlled or eradicated. For several years, Baylor College of Medicine has maintained an interdisciplinary teaching and research program in venereology. A group of specific proposals, with participation from four different departments, are incorporated into this application. The Department of Dermatology and Syphilogy, under the direction of Dr. Johm M. Knox, will serve as the core for this multidisciplinary research effort. The specific research projects are as follows: "Cell-mediated immunity in T. pallidum infections" (Medicine and Dermatology); "Approaching the control of sexually transmitted herpes simplex type 2 by vaccination" (Virology, Dermatology, and Medicine); and "Proposal to conduct a double-blind study to determine the effectiveness of photodynamic inactivation for the treatment of herpes simplex virus skin infections" (Obstetrics, Virology, and Dermatology).